Magnum
by Precious Pup
Summary: No plot really just Tony and Tim having sex while watching the show Magnum


Tony moaned as Tim continued to pin him to the couch with his body, his fingers ghosting over everywhere on Tony's body but where Tony wanted him to.

Timothy McGee was evil. Tony whimpered and then bit his lip trying to ensure Tim didn't get the satisfaction of hearing him whimper helpless under his touch.

And that voice! The talking and the endless words and the scorching erotic images as Tony screwed his eyes shut while Tim nuzzled in under his ear, his breath warm against his neck. His sweet mouth with his full soft lips nipped and nibbled as he whispered into Tony's ear. The soft innocence of the tone of his voice contrasting with the dirty words as his clever fingers finally slid under the waistband of his jeans. Tony's heart hammered in his chest as he strove to clear his head of the addictive visions.

Tim taking Tony's cock into his warm eager mouth while he kneeled unseen under his desk in the Bullpen. Sucking, stroking hot and wet, arching and gasping.

Bent over Gibbs desk…

"What would you say if I fucked you with my hot…. wet…. tongue?'

It was too much and Tony bucked up against Tim's body and came hard with a cry as Tim held him tight. He arched and then lay shuddering, almost embarrassed at how easy it had been for Tim to push him over the edge. They both still had all their clothes on. The half eaten Chinese food abandoned on the coffee table beside them was more undressed than Tony was.

He cracked open an eye to look at his young lover and wanted to wipe the smirk from his face as he kneeled above him but he honestly couldn't be bothered. Later.

Later he would show him how good Tony DiNozzo was bed.

Tony stretched uncomfortably in his now sticky jeans and gave McGee a frown. Now he would have to go change. He started to get up and Tim held him down with a firm hand on the chest.

"Here let me Tony." And Tim smiled.

It was that bright newly minted shiny coin kind of smile that had always made Tony's heart clench. With his hair slightly flopping over, his smooth checks and boyish features it looked like he had stepped out of toothpaste commercial. Evil.

Tim ran his hands up Tony's chest gathering ripples of fabric under his thumbs until Tony leaned forward and Tim pulled it over his head. Just as Tony was about to protest Tim reached across himself and pulled his own T-shirt off and Tony decided to wait and see just what Tim had planned. Tim slowly unbuttoned Tony's jeans and then slid the zipper down slowly, the releasing metal teeth sounding loud in the quiet apartment. In an instant Tony's jeans and Calvin Klein underwear were on the floor and joined a minute later by Tim's own pants and boxers.

Tony shivered as Tim delicately and primly leaned down and licked his limp cock clean, his big green eyes dancing mischievously.

Tony had decided that McGee seemed to consider him one of his expensive fancy toys, one with lots of different functions and abilities but one that came without a manual. And so McGee had methodically set about finding out just what Tony could do. Tony had swiftly decided Tim could handle his control, alt and delete button anytime he wanted.

Tony was lost in the sensation of Tim's gentle licking when suddenly he was slapped on the thigh and instructed to roll over. He obeyed immediately without thinking and then cursed himself for not putting up more of a fight. He lay there waiting for the glorious touching and stroking of his taut body to continue and was disappointed when McGee reached over, picked up the remote and turned up the television.

Tony peered behind him "Umm you're planning on watching television?"

Tim just grinned, his voice silky. "No. You're going to watch television Tony and I'm going to conduct a little experiment"

Tony groaned. Not another one of Tim's experiments. Still they usually worked out well for him.

Tony received a sharp slap on his bare ass for his complaint.

"It's Magnum Tony. You love Magnum."

Tony smiled and tried to relax. He pillowed his head on his arms and turned his head and watched the familiar tall handsome figure pull up to the house in the red Ferrari. Tony wondered how long it would take him to figure out which episode it was when suddenly his attention was diverted behind him by the familiar snap sound of a tube of lubricant being opened.

He tried to turn and watch to see what McGee was doing only to told firmly "Magnum Tony."

Tony settled his head down on his arms with a smirk of his own. Rick and TJ had just arrived when he felt Tim's finger gently swirling the lubricant around his entrance and he shivered in anticipation. The cold sensation soon warmed and slowly he felt Tim push one finger inside him and ever so slowly start thrusting in and out. Tony allowed his eyes to flicker closed briefly before he opened them again.

Magnum, Rick and TJ were at the club saying something….. Tony couldn't concentrate as Tim teased him with just the one finger. He whined starting to want more but Tim ignored him. Slowly, slowly. In and out

Suddenly it was an ad break and Tony smiled as Tim slowly inserted another finger. But he kept up the same maddingly slow pace. Tony started to feel an itch building at the base of his spine and he twitched and pushed back wanting more.

"Bad Tony. Watch Magnum" Tim instructed and Tony could hear the smothered smile in his voice. Tony pouted as he was punished by Tim removing one finger so he was back to the original one.

Slowly slowly oh so slowly. In and out and tease. In and out. Push and pull.

Tony's eyes started watering and he blinked and started praying for an ad break. He thought it was the episode with the Jewish guy who was being pursued by Nazis? He wasn't sure. It was just too hard to concentrate and his whole body ached from the maddening sensation. More please more?

An ad break and he tensed for an instant. Would Tim follow through? He relaxed as he felt the increase in tension as Tim slowly inserted a second finger and slowly pumped two slick fingers in and out of him.

Tony moaned and shuddered. How long would this go on? Surely not the whole show? Tony suddenly concentrated very hard on the episode. TJ was climbing out of the helicopter and running towards Magnum waiving his arms and shouting something that couldn't be heard over the noise of the chopper. Please God don't let it be a season finale or an extended special!

He licked his lips and felt his cock start to take interest in the proceedings, firming underneath him. He tried not to squirm too much, instinctively knowing it would only make it worse for him.

Slowly slowly oh so slowly. In and out and tease. In and out. Push and pull.

Ok it was the one with the Jewish guy being pursued by Nazi war criminals. Standard length. Tony had never felt so glad to see an ad break in his life and he almost cried out when he felt Tim slowly slip another finger into him. Little whimpers tore free of his control as the exquisite torture continued.

Slowly slowly oh so slowly. In and out and tease. In and out. Push and pull.

Tony trembled and sweated as he felt the tension building in his thighs and he instinctively wanted to thrust. Thrust into anything, the couch, a cushion, Tim anything that could give him some relief.

"Tim?" Tony hated the way his voice sounded, almost pleading to his ears. "What are you going to do when Magnums finished?"

He felt Tim lean over him and then that soft exquisite voice whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you blind."

Tony moaned. Oh God it was true. He knew it. Soon. He wasn't sure how many ad breaks there were left, he had lost track but soon Tim was going to fuck him blind.

Tony eyes were wide watching as Magnum ran up the drive to Higgins house. The dogs. Higgins was saying something, patting Magnum on the shoulder consoling him. Tim was merciless and kept up the consistent pace as Tony's heart hammered in his chest waiting for the inevitable.

Oh God please. Soon. Please

Suddenly it was an ad break and Tony almost wept. What was he going to do? He didn't think he could stand anymore. Then he felt Tim's hand slide across his hot bare skin, down around his hip and wrap lightly around his aching cock.

Slowly slowly oh so slowly. Up and down. Up and down across the heated silky skin of his rigid cock

Slowly slowly oh so slowly. In and out and tease. In and out. Push and pull as Tim thrust his slick long fingers into Tony's tight ass.

Tony stared at Magnum as if his life depended on it. Which it felt like it did. He was sweating and trembling and teetering just on the edge of the Grand Canyon of orgasms and he knew worse was to come. Any minute now Tim was going to fuck him blind. Tony didn't know if he wanted it or not. The pleasure was so intense it was like pain. So slow it was driving him insane. He knew the sounds he heard were coming from him but he didn't care still staring at the screen.

Slowly slowly oh so slowly. Up and down. Up and down across the heated silky skin of his rigid cock the head now slick with pre come.

Slowly slowly oh so slowly. In and out and tease. In and out. Push and pull as Tim thrust his slick long fingers into Tony's tight ass.

Suddenly he knew. It was the end. The first credit slipped up on the screen and he felt Tim release his leaking cock and slowly slide his hand back across his hip and get a firm hold on his waist preparing to plunge deep into Tony's willing body.

He was going to be fucked blind!

He felt the firm head of Tim's large cock pushing into him and slowly sink deep. It was too much. The anticipation drove him over the edge that he had been teetering on. Tony bucked and came hard as the credits rolled and the theme music soared through his head, Tim's cock still deep within him.

FUCK!! Tony screamed and writhed and twisted shuddering as he released himself to his instincts and thrust his cock into the cushions below him.

A gasping, shuddering, heart pounding eternity later he lay below Tim strangely unsatisfied as Tim still slowly thrust his hard cock deep into him.

"Tony?" Tim's voice was strained as it finally started to crack under the immense control he had been exerting over it. Tony felt Tim shudder to a stop above him

"Tony? Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

Tony just shook his head into the cushions. All the light touch's, all the teasing had given part of him release but there was a part of him that still needed to be touched. To be set free. And he burned for it.

"God no. You've been teasing me all day. Just fuck me already!"

Released by Tony permission Tim sank deep and Tony groaned in satisfaction. An instant later Tony's eyes were wide as he felt the familiar tingle in his toes. No No he didn't want to…. it was too much. His body was already sensitized to an almost painful level. But his body seemed to disagree with his mind as Tim's hard relentless thrusting flared into stars behind Tony's eyes and his body turned itself inside out trying to force moisture out of his twitching aching cock. Tony came hard a third time and shuddered through it dry before collapsing exhausted. He heard Tim's cry as he came and felt the warm wetness as he filled him before collapsing panting across Tony's back.

He was close to surrendering to the comforting blackness of oblivion when he heard Tim's worried workday voice indicating he was back to his normal McGeeish self.

"Tony are you ok?"

Tony barely managed a nod. His body felt wired from his toes to the tips of his hair. "Just don't touch me anymore. Please?"

He heard Tim laugh quietly before he felt himself gathered up in his strong arms and then he knew no more as his body insisted its demands be heard.

Hours later Tony woke from his deep sleep and stretched, still feeling boneless and relaxed. Tim turned over and smiled at him sleepily. Smug.

Tony attempted to glare at him but he still didn't have the energy.

"I hate you. Your evil and I hate you"

Tim pouted and batted his eyes innocently. "But I let you watch Magnum"

Tony frowned "You know I'm going to get hard every time I see Magnum from now on."

Tim laughed and wriggled closer trailing soft kisses up Tony's neck "Good cause there is a 24 hour marathon running all next weekend'

Tony groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

"You're evil."


End file.
